


Mr. Handsome courtesy of Mr. Unimaginative

by WhiskeyKisses



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Praise Kink, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 17:08:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13058424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiskeyKisses/pseuds/WhiskeyKisses
Summary: The knowing smirk that she would send him when he would stutter to a stop in their conversation just as Mr. Handsome would walk by. Alec wasn’t very imaginative when it came to nicknames and ‘Mr. Let me suck your cock and make you moan’ just seemed a little bit full on.“Alec.”





	Mr. Handsome courtesy of Mr. Unimaginative

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theonetruenorth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theonetruenorth/gifts).



> Pure unadulterated smut with a praise kink.

\--oOo-

He was gorgeous.

He was positively the most handsome being that he had ever seen and it felt like his brain would short circuit everything he passed by. They were pretty much strangers. Just getting to that point with a friendly passing smile, a brief nod of acknowledgment but nothing further than that. Just the briefest of interactions to prevent things from being awkward, especially when you were familiar with how their eyes sparkled in the light, the slight lilt in their walk and the set of their shoulders as they passed by.

The man was always so stylishly dressed that Alec would make up his own stories in his mind as to the other’s back story. Someone who looked like that must be interesting to know and have many stories to tell. Oh how Alec wished he was involved with them and not admiring from afar.

He was not _pining,_ Isabelle.

The knowing smirk that she would send him when he would stutter to a stop in their conversation just as Mr. Handsome would walk by. Alec wasn’t very imaginative when it came to nicknames and ‘Mr. Let me suck your cock and make you moan’ just seemed a little bit full on.

“Alec.”

Oh, there he was again. This time in a fitted waistcoat, dark shirt with swirls that sparkled in the right light with the sleeves rolled up to the elbows and pants that fit him _very well._ Belt curled around his waist with the buckle off to one side, the belt being leather that matched the colour of his pointed tipped shoes.

“Alec…”

The man’s hair was swept up and off to one side, lusciously thick dark hair that Alec just wanted to bury his fingers into and tug, mess that perfection up. Never has Alec seen someone in the flesh that wore make up as well as this man did but then again, Alec wasn’t really the social butterfly. The dark eyeliner surrounding the man’s almond shaped eyes made Alec weak, the glitter dusted over his eyelids, temples and across his cheeks made him look ethereal. His dark skin begged for Alec to run his mouth over, mark with dark shades of purple where no one could see or heck, right where everyone can see and see how desired this man is. Even from afar.

“Alexander!”

That brought him back to the present. Izzy had perfected being able to say his full name as though she was their mother and it made his skin crawl with how uncanny it was. Izzy would pride herself on it partially but it was their mother…

“What? What?”

“You were zoning out staring at Lover Boy again.”

This time Jace decided to chime in, earning a glare from the older.

“Don’t call him that and I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Sure you don’t.” The smirk playing on Jace’s lips made Alec grit his teeth, trying not to flush in embarrassment at being caught. Alec had never been one to openly display his interest like this but he couldn’t help it. There was just an attraction that gripped him strong and was reluctant to let go and really, he wasn’t inclined to let it. It also didn’t mean he wouldn’t do anything about it. That wasn’t him. He didn’t go and talk to attractive men and chat them up.

“Look, just go and talk to him. You won’t believe me but you should when I say the way you look at him, he is definitely looking back in the same way with the same _thoughts,”_ Izzy emphasised the words like she knew the not so pg-13 thoughts going through his mind, “and the thirst is real. Go drink him up.”

“Izzy!”

“ _Izzy!”_

“I didn’t mean it _that_ way, you guys!” Izzy couldn’t help but cackle at the scandalised look on her brother’s faces, she genuinely didn’t but if Alec was already having those thoughts then it wasn’t her fault…

“Yeah, sure, whatever. I still don’t know what you’re talking about and I’m not going to do anything.”

Huffing, Izzy crossed her arms over her chest like a petulant toddler for a few seconds before sitting up sharply with a grin.

“Alec, dear brother, I need another coffee.”

“What do you mean? You haven’t even finished what you hav--…” He was cut off as he watched his sister down the remnants of her coffee, holding up the empty cup with a falsely innocent smile.

“Mocha, please.”

Frowning some, Alec shifted to stand up only to realise belatedly what his sister had been planning. Up there near the counter stood Mr. Handsome, brows furrowed in concentration as he took in the drinks menu overhead, arms loosely folded over his abdomen.

Turning his head to glare at Izzy as she continued to smile up sweetly at him.

“Pretty please.”

“You owe me.”

“Yeah, yeah, you’ll thank me soon.”

Rolling his eyes with a huff, Alec ignored the empty cup Izzy was holding as he turned and steeled himself for the fool he would be inevitably be making of himself. Making his way up to stand beside the figure at the counter, he almost melted at seeing him up close, Alec craved to gently stroke his fingers over the other’s skin to see if it was really as soft as it looked. Wanted to curl him up close and make him tremble.

Fuck, he needed to get laid. This was getting ridiculous.

Well there was a fine specimen in front of him that he wouldn’t mind getting beneath. That particular thought sounded suspiciously like it was being narrated in his sister’s voice.

The man had caught sight of Alec, sending a small warm smile his way, straightening up some as he was beckoned forward to place his order. Rattling off some complicated drink and a simple vanilla latte to go and Jesus _Christ._ Alec almost let out a whimper at that smooth voice. It rolled over him in a warm wave that he was gladly being pulled under. Alec was so caught up he hadn’t managed to hear the other’s name before he was getting pulled up to place his own order. Just managing to order another round of coffees for him and his siblings, Alec was shuffled along closer to the other man as the queue behind him moved.

Alec was trying to gather his wits to come up with some form of conversation starter and he could feel time slipping through his hands quicker and quicker as the baristas worked on their orders. He fidgeted with the cuff of his shirt momentarily before glancing up, the stranger had quirked an eyebrow towards him with a small smile that warmed Alec’s insides. It seemed private, just for him, so so soft.

“Well good afternoon, I’m Magnus. Figured I may as well introduce myself since we seem to catch each other quite a fair bit. Better now to be able to put names to faces.”

“A-ah, yes. I’m Alexander, I mean Alec. I’m Al… Alec. Yeah.”

And there was Alec Lightwood, _The_ great Alexander Lightwood that held the world in his palm and could make grown men crumble in the courtroom, trembling in front of a smiling pretty boy.

_A gorgeous man._

“Hmm… I think I quite like the name Alexander.”

Magnus’ eyes had flicked to the side where Alec’s siblings were trying to subtly and failing spectacularly at trying to listen in. Alec loved them but sometimes…

“I, my friends call me Alec, it’s only at work I get called my full name really, or by my parents.”

“Well if you don’t want me to…”

“No, no, it’s fine. It sounds good… when you say my full name.”

If anything, Magnus’ eyes brightened up even more, smile widening as he stared straight into Alec’s eyes, not breaking that gaze. Alec could feel the cursed flush spreading over his cheeks and he prayed that it wasn’t noticeable. For a few moments longer they stayed in their small bubble of contentment before the moment was broken by the baristas calling out for Magnus as his order was complete.

“Ah, this is me.”

“O-oh, yeah sure.”

Alec felt his stomach drop a little for the moment was too brief for him, he wanted more, by the angel he wanted more. It was then he noticed Magnus reaching for his wallet once again, pulling out a business card that he tucked into the top pocket of Alec’s shirt and if his hand stroked along Alec’s chest a little more than was strictly necessary well, who could blame him? Alexander was the embodiment of his late night fantasies, hell, daytime fantasies also.

“Call me some time, maybe before the thirst is too much.”

Smirking as he put his wallet away to be able to grab the two coffees and with a wink, practically glided out of the coffee shop with Alec staring after him. He was _not_ staring at that ass. Honestly. It was then what Magnus had said sunk in. He had heard Izzy.

_Oh shit._

Jumping slightly as his own order got called out, bringing him back to Earth, he reached out hastily to pick up the tray and make his way back to the others. Heart hammering in his chest.

“So that looked cosy.”

Izzy’s satisfied grin couldn’t be anymore smug as he returned to his seat, hiding his face behind his mug.

“Shut up.”

“You better call him.”

“Looks like someone’s gonna get laaaid.”

He’s spending too much time with these two, he decided.

 

\--oOo-- 

 

“Mag _nus…”_ groaning quietly as his back hit the wall, Magnus’ body following to press tightly against his. Lips attaching themselves to Alec’s, tongue licking into the other’s mouth to curl around the other’s, hands slowly making their way down Alec’s arms to his wrists, bringing them up to either side of Alec’s head. Hands moving to entwine their fingers together, pressing them against the wall, hips rolling to rub their cocks together. Alec could feel himself shudder as he followed Magnus’ movements, head tilting to press more forcefully into the kiss. Quiet moans slipping from both of them.

So maybe he willingly followed his sister’s advice after her constantly badgering him that he should contact ‘Mr. Handsome’.

Squeezing Alec’s hands, Magnus pulled the other away from the wall tugging him with him, both trying to not their lips part from each other for too long. Stumbling slightly as they made their way through Alec’s apartment, clothes disappearing as they went and only just finding their way to the taller’s bed. Alec found himself pushed back onto the bed with a warm body following and the lack of clothes made it all so much better. Tongue licking up his neck before teeth gently biting down, hands pushing his thighs apart before being held there by Magnus’ knees.

Spread open like that with Magnus between them made Alec groan, a hand sliding into Magnus’ hair, the other resting on his neck. Magnus held himself up on one forearm, one hand spread on Alec’s chest to rub his thumb against Alec’s nipple. A spot Magnus had found that made Alec whine in a certain way.

“God, look at you. I’ve barely touched you and you’re already begging for my touch, aren’t you?”

Alec stared up at the other with half lidded eyes, hands squeezing some as shivers ran through him at Magnus’ words. No longer feeling embarrassed at what brought him pleasure since being with Magnus.

Trying to pull Magnus closer, Alec strained up to kiss him deeper before it was broken as Magnus moved to bite down on Alec’s neck. Sucking softly before pressing a kiss there, moving up to breathe softly against his ear.

“What do you want, Darling? What do you need?”

Lightly scratching over Alec’s ribs before stroking the area where Alec’s hip met his thigh, so close to his erection yet too far away.

Looking at Magnus with a clouded gaze, lips quirked up slightly in a lazy smile before murmuring.

“Fuck me… please…”

Grinning back, Magnus let his hand curl around Alec’s cock in a light grip, stroking him slowly.

“Such a good boy.”

Leaning in close, Magnus tugged Alec’s lower lip with his teeth before moving to kiss him deeply and forcefully, taking what he wanted which he knew turned Alec on more. Being able to please his Lover’s with his body, being able to give up that control he needs as a lawyer. Bending to Magnus’ every whim. He loved it. Magnus was quite happy with that too.

Shifting up to reach into the bedside drawer, search for lube and a condom, Magnus sat back to look down at his Lover. Admiring the flushed skin of the body splayed open beneath him. Messy hair and stunning hazel eyes looking back at him in equal admiration, lips slack as Alec licked over them.

Magnus poured lube onto his fingers before groaning as he was swept up in an emotion deep within his chest. Magnus couldn’t help but drop down to bestow Alec with another Earth shattering kiss. Hand cupping Alec’s jaw as he searched Alec’s mouth deeply, rocking his hips to rub their cocks together causing Alec to moan loudly. Gasping for breath with foreheads resting against each other, panting into each other’s mouths.

Lifting a leg to wrap around Magnus as they rutted against each other, just that side of painful with being dry until Magnus wrapped a hand as best he could around them both. The lube chilled until heating up quickly, spreading over them to let them glide against each other smoothly. The friction between them heavenly.

Resting on both of his forearms, Magnus looked down at Alec, admiring the pleasured expression crossing his features and he hadn’t even started fucking him yet. Oh, his imagination of this man was nothing compared to the real thing. Even his filthiest fantasies couldn’t prepare him for Alexander Lightwood, the dark mysterious man he would see in the coffee shop and passing by on his way to work.

“Yeah… that’s it, Baby. So good for me.”

“Magnus…”

Nodding his head slightly hurriedly, moving to create another bright hickey just beneath his Lover’s collarbone, Magnus sat up to pour more lube onto his fingers to reach down and rub gently yet firmly over Alec’s entrance. Relaxing him further before slipping one inside. Letting Alec become accustomed to the feeling, moving it to loosen him up as another joined and then another.

Alec felt his back arch into the feeling, clenching around those fingers with groans leaving him, eyes trying to stay focused on Magnus, which was difficult as the other seemed keen to make him lose his mind. Pressing those fingers deeper, Alec could tell Magnus was looking for that spot within him and by God he found it. Back arching even further, head pressing into the pillow beneath his head.

“Oh fuck… Magnus…”

“Yeah… You feel so good, Alexander. So hot for me. I need you, need to be inside you.”

Magnus could feel himself slipping some, watching the reactions of the other, fingers pressing against Alec’s prostate firmly. Watching the visible shivers running over Alec, the shakes and twitches as he stroked his hand soothingly over Alec’s side. Moving it to cup Alec’s jaw, which prompted Alec to lean into the touch before opening his mouth to suck on Magnus’ thumb, eyes opening to show how they were glazed over with lust, not realising that he had shut them. Speaking with his body rather than words of how much he wanted Magnus right them.

Moving them both, Magnus rearranged their position, Alec allowing him to do what he wanted with his body as long as it meant the Magnus would fuck him soon. He found himself facing the headboard on his knees, hands gripping the wooden frame with Magnus pressed up against his back with knees nudging his thighs wide apart.

“You ready, Darling?”

Having been able to slip on the condom, Magnus teased Alec’s entrance with the tip of his cock until he nodded, signalling he was ready and with that Magnus slowly pushed his way inside. A low groan escaping his lips as he was surrounded by the hot walls of the other, not stopping until his hips were flush against Alec’s ass. Hands gripped his hips as he settling, dotting kisses over the shoulders in front of him, moving to be able to see side on the pleasured expression of Alec, his head tilting back with eyes screwed closed. Lips parted as he tried to draw in breath, those tempting lips looking kiss swollen.

Magnus couldn’t help but turn the others head to pull him into a sloppily open mouthed kiss over his shoulder. Trying to distract Alec before pulling out to push back in, a shudder wracked Alec’s body as Magnus began to set up a slow pace. Keen eyes watching Alec before he pulled back some, which drew out a quiet whine at the loss of heat against his back.

“Ssh, Darling, you’re doing so well for me.”

Hands clutched at Alec’s hips as Magnus began to thrust, dragging Alec back onto his cock as he moved, whimpers leaving Alec as they moved. Curving his spine to be able to press his ass back into the thrusts, his grip tightening on the headboard causing his knuckles to turn white.

Magnus loved that ass that tempted him every day and now was no different. Firm and solid, watching as it rippled slightly as it hit back against his hips and cock. One hand moved to gripped one cheek, groping there before spreading him more.

“Oh… Oh god…”

Magnus watched with fascinated eyes as his cock disappeared deep into that hole, biting his lower lip before moving over Alec again, the hand not on his hip moving over to grip the wood that Alec was clinging too. Hips rutting quicker, trying to get deeper into his Lover, finding that spot inside him relatively easily. Alec’s body was like a live wire, twisting and shaking at the pleasure assaulting his sense. This stoic man was unrestrained in bed and Magnus loved it. Hadn’t expected it but by God was he in love.

… Wait.

Magnus was distracted at a whine and a hand moving over his to slide fingers in the spaces of his own in a tight grip as they moved quicker together.

“Nngh… Ah… Ah…”

The obscene sound of flesh slapping against each other and pleasured gasps and moans filled the apartment and Alec loved it. Loved the sound of them together. It was filthy, it was hot and fuck, he was so far gone he didn’t realise those whimpers and whines were coming from _him._

Never before had he felt like this. Never before had he realised that sex could be this intense. Yes, he has had great sex before but this, _this_ was different. Magnus was different and god. He never wanted it to stop but he needed to cum. He needed to cum right now.

“Please Magnus… Please, I n-need… Need to cum.”

Their bodies were slick with sweat, rubbing against each other in the most delicious way as Magnus moved them away from the headboard. Alec collapsing back against Magnus’ chest with the other’s arms wrapped around him as he _pounded_ into him. Fingers spread wide and covering Alec’s abdomen so close to his dick. The other hooked beneath Alec’s arm to grip his shoulder, dragging him down onto his cock and causing him to go deeper.

“God, you’re a-amazing Alexander. So gorgeous for me. So good, letting me fuck you like this. Letting me take you so thoroughly, Darling. You should see yourself, stretched out so lost in pleasure that I’m giving you.”

Alec couldn’t help but grip Magnus’ thigh for balance his other arm that had Magnus’ underneath curled back to grip his Lover’s hair, trying to ground himself as they grinded together the pressure against his prostate almost constant. Alec’s dick hard and flushed that it almost looked painful bounced with the force of their movements but Alec didn’t want to touch it. He craved Magnus’ touch. He was shaking as he began to feel that warmth inside himself start to get tighter and grow, orgasm so close he could almost taste it.

Head lolling back onto Magnus’ shoulder as those thrust sped up, chasing the end they both so wanted.

“Should I touch your cock, Sweetheart?”

“Oh fuck, please. Please, let me cum. I need it, I need you.”

Lips pressing against Alec’s neck, Magnus moved his hand lower to cup Alec’s balls, feeling the weight of them as they moved before wrapping around Alec’s shaft. Stroking in time with their thrusts causing Alec to stiffen up before rocking into the touch, desperate for release.

“Yes, that’s it… Take what you need…”

Alec felt his eyes roll back into his head as Magnus continued to murmur in his ear, about how beautiful he was, how good he was, how amazing he felt inside. How Magnus could fuck him for hours and not get enough. That he should test that and see how many times Magnus could get him to cum, wanted to see him delirious with pleasure.

“There…. Oh God _there,_ Magnus there… don’t stop, oh please don’t stop…”

Magnus redoubled his efforts into hitting that spot within Alec. Thighs feeling the strain of their position but damned if he didn’t make his Lover cum so hard he lost his mind. Hand speeding up over Alec’s could, a turn of his wrist that, a gentle squeeze there and circular movement of his thumb to the head.

Suddenly Alec locked up, back arching deeply as he shook almost violently. Magnus not letting go as he pulled him close, fucking him through his release as his cum landed in thick ropes over the bedspread, Magnus’ name on his lips. Hips slowly to a grind against Alec’s prostate, throbbing inside him as he was so close to his own release. Open mouthed kisses being deliriously placed along the length of Alec’s neck.

“Magnus… Come on, I wanna feel you cum… please, show me what I do to you.”

Groaning at the cum drunk voice, Magnus resumed his thrusts, feeling Alec shudder at the stimulation after just cumming, body weak and relaxed against Magnus. The heat between them should feel stifling but Alec was too high to care.

Magnus’ thrusts became erratic as he chased his own orgasm, muffling his moans close to Alec’s ear before grabbing the inside of Alec’s thigh, hips flush against the other’s ass.

“Oh… oh… _Alexander…”_

Biting down at the juncture of Alec’s neck, Magnus let out a whine as he came. Nails pressing into Alec’s skin, gripping hard enough to leave more bruises on his skin. Adding to his collection.

Both felt their bodies shake slightly before Alec felt himself slump forward, trying to avoid the wet patch in front of him and whining as Magnus slipped out of him.

Tying off the condom and disposing it, Magnus looked down at his Lover with a smile. Looking at the blissed man on his bed who was trying to gather his breath. Those hazel eyes unfocused from the pleasurable aftermath of them being together, body sprawled slightly with Magnus’ marks littering his body.

God he was beautiful.

Magnus never wanted him to leave this bed. Wanted to keep pleasuring him over and over. Keep this man permanently in this state. Well fucked and loved.

There that was again… Love.

Leaning in close to kiss the other, Magnus stroked Alec’s fringe away from his forehead.

“Come on, Darling. Let’s get cleaned up and then we can go to bed.”

Magnus swore Alec purred at the touches before that hoarse deep voice sounded.

“Hmm… Give me a few minutes, I don’t think my limbs will cooperate right now.”

Pulling Magnus to settle on his chest, one leg between Alec’s with his cheek resting on Alec’s chest fingers stroked through his hair soothingly.

And how could he fight against this.

“Hmm…”

A few moments of silence passed between the two of them as they enjoyed each other’s company before Magnus spoke up.

“So… Hopefully the thirst has been quenched.”

The stroking of his hair stopped as an embarrassed groan left Alec, Magnus unable to not snigger at the reaction.

“You’re not gonna let me live that down are you? It’s been months now.”

“Nope.”

Yeah, Alec was definitely glad he followed his sister’s advice.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope this is enjoyed. I had to rewrite everything due to a laptop malfunction and it may not be up to standard but!  
> Merry Christmas!!


End file.
